Thunderman-a-Rooney
by Bubblegumpop500
Summary: When Max exposes the Thundermans in Hiddenville, the family moves to Steven's Point, Wisconsin, and meet Liv and Maddie Rooney, their new neighbours. Phoebe and Liv become friends quickly. Max and Maddie have different feelings about each other though. Not really sure where this is going. The Thundermans and Liv and Maddie cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

Thunderman-a-Rooney.

Chapter 1: Exposed.

Hiddenville: Phoebe's POV.

"Bye Cherry!" I shout to my best friend as I unlock the door. She waves back at me and turns the corner. Friday; finally! I don't have much homework left either. I say hi to my mom and dad as I run up the stairs. I throw my bag on my bedroom floor, jump onto my bed and turn on my laptop. Suddenly, the door slams. It's Max. He shouts our parents down and I hear lots of yelling.

"Everyone, get in here! This is important!" My dad yells. I jog downstairs; Billy and Nora are already on the couch, covered in mud.

"Max has exposed us." My dad begins. "He froze someone in the hall and the principal and all the other kids saw. We have to move."

I'm not as surprised as I feel I should be. This is just like Max; get angry, freeze someone, get us exposed. He's done this so many times that it's not even surprising any more.

A week later.

I get back from school to find my mom and dad on a laptop.

"Found a house yet?" I ask Mom nods and smiles.

"There's this really great house in Wisconsin. This place called Steven's Point. There's a high school and an elementary school nearby. Oh, and Liv Rooney lives there." She explains.

I love Liv Rooney! She's my favourite actress ever! She and her family live in Steven's point. We have to move there! I lean in and look at the photos of the house. It's amazing!

"Go for it! This place is awesome." I tell them. "But ask the others first." Dad shouts my siblings and they all seem to really like the house. We're moving. I'm going to lose Cherry! I'm not very sure about this anymore.

2 weeks later.

Wisconsin: Maddie's POV.

Liv and I are the only ones home when the doorbell rings. I can hear her on the phone, even from the back yard while I shoot some hoops. I go to answer it and find four kids, two teenagers who are about my age, and two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy looks about Parker's age and the girl is a bit younger.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe." The girl says. "This is my twin brother Max and this is Billy and Nora. We're the new neighbours. Our family just moved from Hiddenville."

She seems nice. I shout Liv down and she hangs up the phone.

"Maddie? Are you being murdered?!" My twin yells as she rushes down. Liv joins me at the door and Phoebe's eyes open wide.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe." She introduces her family again. "And you're Liv Rooney!" Phoebe finishes excitedly. Liv nods, smiling.

"Hi Phoebe, Max, Billy and Nora. It's always nice to meet a fan!" We all talk for about five minutes, and then Phoebe tells us that they have to go. We wave. Liv really seems to like her.

At school the next day I see Max. We say hi to each other and I walk to gym. Liv invites Phoebe over after school and they go to the mall. They come back a few hours later with at least twenty bags.

"Liv, how many shoes did you buy?" I ask her. She shows me the bags. Why am I not surprised? We walk back to Phoebe's house with her. When we get to her house, Max opens the door and keeps staring at me. It's weird.

Max's POV.

Liv and Maddie walk back with Phoebe. I hear someone knock at the door, so I open it. There, I find my sister, her friend and Maddie. She seems really cool. Maddie, not Phoebe! I kind of like her. Does she like me back?


	2. Chapter 2: breakups & basketball

Thunderman-a-Rooney.

Chapter 2:

Maddie's POV

When Liv and I get back home, my cell-phone rings. My family are watching reruns of Sing it loud so I run up to my room. I press the answer button.

"Hey Rooney. Um, I don't know how to start this. Well, I was meant to come back from Tundrabania in a few weeks, but I'm stuck here. There's no way of getting back to Wisconsin. There's a good chance that I won't be back for at least six months; maybe even a year. And, I've met someone. But I'm still in love with you. Can we take a break? Just for a bit? I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship." Diggie says. I choke my tears, I'm crying inside.

"Diggie, I miss you too. If you think that's what's best, then, okay. I'll be waiting for you though." I hang up, tears roll down my cheeks. Liv walks in and sits on my bed. She hugs me.

"How long have you been standing out there?" I ask my twin sister.

"I followed you up here. Are you okay?" I nod weakly and smile up at her. My phone beeps again. This time it's a text from Max.

'Hey Maddie. I've got two tickets to see the Lakers game. Do you want to come?' The message says.

'Sure!' I text back. 'Want to come over and do some practice?' Max joined the basketball team a week ago. He's really good!

Max's POV

I run over to Maddie's as soon as my phone goes off.

"Hey Max." She says. We run to her backyard and Maddie grabs water and energy bars. I pick up a ball from the rack and aim. She grabs it out of my hand and sinks it perfectly into the net. I do the same and Maddie high fives me. I grab the bottles of water and throw her one. She catches it and smiles. We sit on a bench in her back yard. She doesn't look as happy as usual.

"Are you okay? You don't seem right." I ask her as I bite into the energy bar.

"Yeah, no, I don't know. My boyfriend broke up with me over the phone last night. He's in Tundrabania at the moment and won't be coming back for a really long time. He says he met someone; now we're on a break. I've never been in a relationship before Diggie. I don't know what to do." She answers.

"Tundrabania?" I ask her. "What the heck is Tundrabania?!"

"It's some country in the arctic circle. I got into the junior Olympics a while ago. I was meant to be gone for about a year so Diggie signed up for student exchange so he wouldn't be at school without me. Tundrabania was the only place left. I had a knee injury while playing and had to come home." She has some water and aims for the trash can with the empty bottle. I'm not surprised when she gets it in. Or that she got into the junior Olympics.

Liv's POV.

OMG! Phoebe and I are sitting on my bed going through my sing it loud stuff. It's pretty hot in there so I open my window. We can hear our twins outside talking about Tundrabania.

"Ssh! Listen. Max and Maddie are talking about her ex." I tell Phoebe and we start giggling. We lean out of the window so we can hear their conversation better. One of my bracelets falls off my wrist.

"Look," Max says, pointing behind Maddie. "It's raining sister!" He smiles.

"Wait here. I'll be back in two seconds." Maddie shouts as she runs inside. "Liv, stop eavesdropping on my conversations!"

"Sorry!" I say as she runs back outside. "They are so cute together!" I say to Phoebe as I close my window.

"You're right. But it's weird seeing Max look cute. He seems really into Maddie. Yesterday, he was saying how nice she is and stuff like that." She replies.

"I think Maddie likes him too. Now, let's finish going through my stuff!" And me and Phoebe start to watch some old episodes of Sing it loud on YouTube.


End file.
